Haruhi and the Twins
by BlackRoseDream
Summary: Haruhi is getting ready to enroll herself at Ouran Academy. When she arrives at the main office, she is told that she must pay a great fee for the whole year. She meets a young woman who offers her more money than she needs just for trying on some clothes. By signing a contract, she must stay at a huge mansion where she meets twins who drive her crazy. (full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1: The Job

Well, after a long time, I have returned. I few writer blocks here and there, but, I decided to try out an Ouran High school Host club fan fiction. Favorite, review, and enjoy! ~BlackRoseDream

* * *

_Summary- Haruhi is getting ready to enroll herself at Ouran Academy. When she arrives at the main office, she is told that she must pay a great fee for the whole year. She meets a young woman who offers her more money than she needs just for trying on some clothes. By signing a contract, she must stay at a huge mansion where she meets twins who drive her crazy. Many times she tried to quit, but the contract forbids her to do so. How will her relationships with everyone in the mansion turn out to be? And will she be able to finally enroll in the school of her dreams? _

"Finally, I have arrived at Ouran Academy, a prestigious school with the best teachers, studies…but, full of rich kids." mumbled Haruhi Fujioka as she stared in amazement. She had been studying really hard to get accepted in Ouran. She easily passed the exams and Ouran gladly accepted her. As she walked to the main office, she gazed at the students. The females wore a long, simple yellow dress. The males wore a light blue tux with black pants. "Rich." She whispered to herself. Arriving, she was courtly greeted.

"Good morning Ms. Fujioka, I want to congratulate you in being the first low income student to be accepted at this school." said the principal as she shuffled a few documents.

"Thank you, I feel very honored." replied Haruhi.

"Yes, well, let's talk about the fee." the principal added, but before she could continue, Haruhi interrupted.

"I'm sorry but, I thought I got a full paid scholarship?"

"Of course you did dear, but there is a fee that every student must pay before entering. In your case, I'll allow you to pay at least half of it to enroll, then you will have to pay the rest as soon as possible."

Haruhi frowned, "How much is it?"

The principal took off her glasses and replied, "900,000 yen."

Haruhi went pale, and just slowly nodded. "I don't have half of that…" she finally admitted.

"Well, I'm afraid you won't be able to study here until half is paid off Ms. Fujioka."

Haruhi looked down disappointedly and continued her way out of the academy, "How am I going to get half of 900,000 yen?!" She got frustrated with herself and did not notice a young woman walking straight towards her. In a flash, they bumped into each other.

"Forgive me! I should have looked where I was going!" Haruhi said quickly as she bowed down respectively to the mysterious woman who stayed silently as she observed Haruhi up and down.

"Uhm…not to sound offensive but, can you stop looking at me that way?" asked Haruhi politely.

The mysterious woman finally spoke, "My girl, you are the perfect size to model my new collection! Would you like to work for me?" She gladly asked.

The question was asked so suddenly that Haruhi couldn't help but to laugh. "I'm so sorry, but I don't think…" before she could finish, the woman said, "I'll pay you 50,000 yen an hour."

Haruhi's eyes widened and she thought, _'If I accept this offer, in no time soon, I can get half of the money I need, and maybe even be able to pay off the whole thing!'_

"Well, if you put it that way, then I'll accept!" she replied grinning.

"I'm glad to hear that child! My name is Yuzuha Hitachiin, pleasure meeting you, uhm…"

"Haruhi Fujioka." Finished Haruhi. "Yes, pleasure meeting you, Haruhi."

She led Haruhi into a limo where she talked about what she would do which was simply try on clothes and model so she could draw her.

'_pretty simple for earning 50,000 yen an hour.' _Thought Haruhi as she got off and stared at a huge mansion that might fit her whole neighborhood.

"Welcome to my home Haruhi! I just need you to come to my office and sign a contract!"

Haruhi didn't pay attention, and just nodded as she looked around. At the office, Haruhi signed the document and then Mrs. Hitachiin smiled. "Congratulations Haruhi! I'll have someone get your room ready!"

Harhu stood up, "room? I'm staying here? I have a room somewhere else that I'm renting…"

"No child, sit down, in the contract it says you must stay here in case I get a fashion idea and I just need to draw." Said Mrs. Hitachiin, "…plus, if you read the contract, you should have also read that you will be staying here for a long time! But don't worry, I'll give you a raise every once in a while." She added.

She couldn't argue with Mrs. Hitachiin, the signed contract said true. Haruhi followed a maid to her new room which was bigger than her small apartment. She sat down on the huge canopy bed with smooth grey bed sheets and more than 10 pillows. Everything seemed to be going well, not perfect, but fine. Busy exploring her new room, she did not notice four eyes watching her.

"Hey, Hikaru, who is she?"

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun! The end of my first chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite. It will encourage me to continue! Thank you for reading, until next time! ~BlackRoseDream**_


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

_**Yay new chapter! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! They mean a lot, truly. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The twins observed the girl with a lot of thought. Hikaru whispered to his brother, "A new maid perhaps?"

Kaoru shook his head, "I don't think so…she has the fanciest guest room of the house…"

Hikaru smirked, "Perhaps mama got us a toy?"

Kaoru grinned, "If that's so, I can't wait to play!"

Haruhi turned around when she heard mumbled laughter, "Who's there?" Nobody answered, "If this is some kind of joke, I will have no mercy and kick you!"

The twins looked at each other, "Are you sure she's a girl Hikaru?"

Kaoru burrowed his eyebrows, "Well, her voice sounds girlish, and she's wearing a dress…but then again, she might be a commoner!"

With even more amazement they stared through the small door crevice, until they realized Haruhi was walking straight towards the door.

"Let's go!" They both said as they walked away quickly.

Haruhi opened the door and looked around the hallway. "Nobody…" She whispered to herself. She sighed and walked out to explore. She chatted with a few servants and observed the many artwork structures. "I bet these cost a lot…"

Her eyes caught a glimpse of a beautiful vase that she picked up to observe it when two males appeared behind her and said, "Don't touch that."

The vase fell and broke.

"I'm so sorry! But if it weren't for you two sneaking up at me, I wouldn't have dropped it." She said as she turned around to face the twins with an angry expression.

The twins looked at her, "It's your fault for touching it."

Haruhi was left mouth opened, "How dare you both!"

A maid came by and cleaned the mess. "Oh dear…" she mumbled, "this vase cost a lot…"

Haruhi, worried, thought, _'great, now I have to pay for that!'_

She thanked the maid and walked away casually, realizing that the twins followed not so far behind. "What do you want!?" She finally said.

"Who are you?" They asked.

Haruhi crossed her arms, "I should ask the same question!"

"My name is Kaoru, this is my brother Hikaru. We live here."

'_Young masters of the house…'_ Thought Haruhi, "My name is Haruhi, and I work for your mom."

Hikaru crossed his arms and leaned in closer, "If you work with mama, then you work for us too!"

'_Selfish brats…'_ She thought.

"I'm sorry, but, in the contract, I don't remember reading anything about serving two immature and irritating kids.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru stood aghast.

"Have a great day!" Haruhi said with sarcasm as she walked back to her room.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered. "Yeah Kaoru…let's have some fun." replied Hikaru with a grin on his face.

Back in her room, Haruhi took a deep breath. "I don't think I'll be able to stay calm with those kids!"

Mrs. Hitachiin called for her and Haruhi was sent into a large room full of various fabrics and drawings.

"Ah! Haruhi, I need you to stand right there." Mrs. Hitachiin said as she pointed to a spot by the window.

Haruhi did as she was told and looked out the window to catch a glimpse of the twins lying under a tree.

"Have you met my son's?" Asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yeah…They sure are great…" replied Haruhi with sarcasm.

Mrs. Hitachiin smiled, "They worry me sometimes...they don't seem to be very sociable."

Haruhi burst out laughing. "I'm sorry but they seem beyond sociable to me."

"I hope you three get a long." Replied Mrs. Hitachiin.

When Mrs. Hitachiin was done, Haruhi was excused to leave. She made a phone call to her dad and explained everything. When she finished, she figured she would explore the mansion some more. She went up so many stairs, turned at every corner, and then realized she was lost.

"Oh no…" she whispered to herself as she tried to trace back her steps. It was getting dark, and she found herself in an abandoned part of the mansion. She began to hear strange noises in the shadows.

Weakly, she said, "hello?"

To her surprise, the twins popped up in goal of trying to scare her but instead got scolded.

"We are not sorry." Hikaru finally said in a bored tone.

Haruhi clenched her fists, "Ok, then, how about you tell me how to get back to my room, and we will forget about this?"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, "Hear that Kaoru? She's telling us to do something."

Kaoru smiled, "She didn't even say please."

Haruhi shook her head, "and you two didn't apologize."

"How about this, if you can figure out who is who, we will escort you to your room." Hikaru said as he disappeared with Kaoru and appeared again.

"Well, who am I?" asked the two.

"Simple. The one on the right is Hikaru, and the one on the left is Kaoru." She said with full confidence.

The twins looked at each other with serious expressions. After a while they slowly walked and Haruhi followed. They arrived in front of her room, still silent. "Thank you both!" Haruhi finally said as she entered the room and shut the door.

"Hikaru…she was right…" Kaoru whispered.

Hikaru shook his head, "I bet it was a lucky guess."

Kaoru looked down and thought, _'But she said it with so much confidence…'_

* * *

_**Done with this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Review, Favorite, and Follow! Sorry if it's short cx they will get longer eventually. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Weirdos

_**Hello everybody (: before I start, I want to thank/comment on some reviews (,:**_

_** lovergirl: Thanks for being the first review **_

_** HidingBehindACurtain: Thanks for the second review and I'm uploading as fast as I can.**_

_** ouranhighschoolhostclub0: Thank you for being the third review :D and don't worry, I won't quit until I finish!**_

_** HiWorldItsHinata: 0.0 you are very welcome friend cx thanks for being the fourth review!It's beautiful? That made me so happy ;w;**_

_** HidingBehindACurtain: Aww thanks cx and especially for being the fifth review! I'm glad it's seen as beautiful.**_

_** Guest: 0x0 I am thankful for you being the sixth review, and I'll be updating this every chance I get!**_

_** JuliannaCherries: Thanks for being the seventh review :D and to answer your question, no they are not literally kids, they are just acting like spoiled children. I wasn't sure how they would call their mom cx so I decided to have them say 'mama'**_

_** malory79080: Thank you eight review! I'm glad you like them! **_

_**That's all (: keep up the reviews, follows and favorites! I appreciate them a lot!**_

* * *

(A somewhat reference to the Alice in wonderland episode in the anime, I do not own, well just a few details but other than that, I got the idea from that one episode. Enjoy!)

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes to find two familiar faces close by. She yelled and threw a pillow at each of them.

"What are you two doing here?!" she asked as she stood up and crossed her arms.

Hikaru grinned, "Good morning Haruhi chan!"

Haruhi burst out laughing. "Hikaru! Kaoru! What's up with your cat like feature_s_?"

Kaoru smiled and winked, "Ready to go Haruhi chan?"

"Go where?" She replied amused. Suddenly, the whole floor from her bedroom collapsed, and she began to fall. "What's going on?!" She repeated as she gently fell down through what seemed to be similar to a rabbit hole. She landed in an enclosed room with four doors. She tried to open each one, but she couldn't.

"Let's see, the doors seem to need some type of key, so maybe if I look around I can find something." Said Haruhi as she walked around the room and found a key. She managed to open a door and found herself being welcomed by the Twins and four other males. A huge table was spread out in the middle of a forest and there were tea sets everywhere.

"Sit here Haruhi, have a cup of tea!" motioned one tall, and blonde male with a huge crazy hat.

"Haruhi! Have some cake" said a small, honey blonde male with mouse ears.

Although confused, she sat between the twins and happily drank some tea. The mood was a positive one and everybody was laughing. "Weirdos." Said Haruhi randomly as she laughed with them.

Haruhi opened her eyes again it seemed, and noticed the faces of Hikaru and Kaoru staring at her.

"Yo! We want you to play with us!" They both said.

Haruhi stared and began to laugh, "Weirdos."

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. Haruhi got off and shook her head, "I'm sorry guys but, your mother wants to make me try on some clothes she finished making."

Kaoru clapped his hands, "Oh! So then how about we dress you up?"

Haruhi frowned and pushed them out the door. "Yeah, I don't think so!"

Once she got ready, she walked out and joined Mrs. Hitachiin in her work station.

"Ah! Haruhi, come on in, I want you to try on this dress I made!" She said cheerfully.

Haruhi sighed and went inside a huge closet and tried it on, literally tried.

'_Eh?! How do I put this on? Is this a sleeve? Oh wait no…what?'_ she thought to herself.

"Haruhi! Is everything alright?" yelled Mrs. Hiachiin.

"y-yeah Mrs. Hitachiin!" replied Haruhi.

She got out, hoping she put it on right, and thankfully, she did. "Oh my goodness Haruhi! You look beautiful. Just stand there while I take a few photos so I can send to the company."

Haruhi sighed and stood randomly with no emotion. "Great! I love it! It's perfect!" Kept repeating Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Ok Haruhi, you can go change now, I have to go upload these, thank you!" She said as she left the room.

"Well, that was easy…" muttered Haruhi as she looked for her clothes. "What?! I know I placed them neatly here…" She said as she began to panic.

Outside the room, Kaoru locked the door from the outside, holding Haruhi's clothes. "Hikaru! Plan is on going! Hikaru?" He asked as he looked around, and then walked away, looking for his dear brother.

In the meantime, Hikaru was accidently locked up inside with Haruhi. "Kaoru? Are you out there?" he whispered through the door.

"Hikaru? What are you doing here?" Asked a puzzled Haruhi who was standing across the room.

* * *

_**Once again, a short chapter ;.; but blame it on my homework. Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Coming Together

_**Yes! Another chapter! This time, I hope it's at least 1k words cx anyways, keep up the reviews, favorites and follows! **_

* * *

Hikaru turned around casually, "Oh! Haruhi, I didn't know you were in here." He said rather irritated somehow.

Haruhi smiled warmly, "Oh, well, I'm sorry for not leaving." She said casually as she believed in what he said. Hikaru stared at her and thought, _'she sure is up in the clouds…'_

"Uhm, Hikaru, is something wrong?" she finally asked.

He put his hands inside his khaki short's pockets and walked towards her, "We're locked up in here until Kaoru or mama finds us."

Haruhi nodded, "I hope it's soon then, Kaoru asked me to prepare him some coffee…" She paused, Kaoru didn't exactly say that. In reality, he said, _'Haruhi, I know you are not adjusted to such rare tea, and well, I was just wondering if you can explain how this commoner coffee tastes like.'_

Hikaru sat down by the window, "You look funny in that shirt." Haruhi looked at herself, "Shirt?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be worn with tights, but I guess your small and plain figure turned it into a dress." He remarked.

Haruhi frowned, "I am not small! Or plain…" she said as she studied herself. Hikaru smiled and walked inside the closet. He came out with a simple, yellow spaghetti strap shirt with small white stripes, a black frilly skirt, and a jean fabric coat. "Wear this." He said as he handed them to Haruhi. She took them and went in the closet to try them on, when she came out, Hikaru burst out laughing. "You look like a bee!"

Haruhi looked at herself in a mirror, "Well, I think it's kind of cute."

Hikaru stopped laughing and thought, _'dammit…I should have said that…'_

She sat down near Hikaru and asked, "Shouldn't you and Kaoru be at school right now? It is Friday anyways…."

He chuckled, "If we don't want to go, we won't go."

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched and she thought to herself, _'these rich kids don't realize how expensive many schools cost, and they decide to go whenever they want.'_

Hikaru laughed, "Mama does get mad, so she makes this short tutor guy come and teach us. Really, she worries too much."

Haruhi brought her feet to her chin, "At least you have a mother that shows you she loves you…"

"What do you mean?" Asked Hikaru.

(AN: I made this up completely! Don't go on complaining that "Oh but that's not what happened to Haruhi's mom! Yes I know, but this is my fan fiction so pretend you don't know ok? Cool.)

Haruhi sighed and began, "My mother died when I was about five years old…I was told by my father that she got really sick during one of her job travels and couldn't make it. When I was six years old, I overheard an aunt talking to my father and that's when I found out that she had an affair with another man who would violently beat her. She wouldn't leave him, and one day she was found in her apartment, bloody and cold. Although my father knew what was happening, he didn't care because it turns out they had divorced a long time ago…Even though they were divorced, he cried a lot when the news came about, so did I. Ever since then, I cut myself off from my social life. I made my studies the first priority, and I had no friends. Everybody thought I was smart and pretty, but I never responded to their greetings. At the last day of School, a kid accidently stuck gum into my hair, and I had to cut it this short…I figured that by cutting my hair this short would be a good idea to start fresh."

When she finished, Hikaru pulled her into a warm embrace, "Haruhi…"

Haruhi was in the point of crying, "Hikaru? Are you alright?"

A tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away gently with his finger. "Don't worry Haruhi, I'll make sure that me and Kaoru transform your new life into the best life you've ever had!"

Haruhi smiled, "Thanks."

Seconds later, Kaoru opened the door, and found his brother and Haruhi in a hug. "I'm sorry Haruhi! I kind of heard what you were telling Hikaru…" He ran up to them and hugged even tighter.

Mrs. Hitachiin silently observed through the door crevice and whispered to herself, "My babies are making a new friend…" She smiled and walked away quietly.

Kaoru asked Haruhi, "Neh, Haruhi chan, smile for us." The twins began to make silly faces and Haruhi smiled, "You two are weird."

The three went outside where the twins decided to make Haruhi enjoy a simple swing. She got on and both of them gently pushed her. She began to laugh, her small hair flowing and the sunlight on her face made her look so beautiful that the twins couldn't help but to slightly blush.

After a while, they sat on a meadow and Kaoru began to make flower crowns for all of them. Hikaru noticed that his brother was making Haruhi's flower crown more detailed.

"Here Haruhi, you look more beautiful now, especially since you are smiling." Commented Kaoru as he placed the flower crown on Haruhi's head.

Haruhi laughed and the two began to chat. Hikaru felt a small sharp of pain pierce his chest and thought, _'What is this feeling?'_

Kaoru turned around to face Hikaru, "Right Hikaru?"

"Right what?" He asked, unknown to the conversation.

"We promise to go to school every day from now on!"

Hikaru grinned, "Of course! And, let's make it fun and take Haruhi with us."

Haruhi's eyes widened, "Really? But, the school you two probably go to is probably too expensive for me."

Kaoru laughed, "We'll ask mama about it! Anyways, I'm sure she won't mind."

Hikaru sighed, "That's a great idea, but, Ouran Academy isn't very interesting."

Haruhi's mouth fell, "Did you just say, Ouran Academy?!"

* * *

_**Yes! 1k words, and very proud. I hope you all liked it! Please keep up the reviews, favorites and follows. They encourage me to keep going!**_


End file.
